


Step a Little Closer to Me

by ajremix



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Implied Relationships, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-23
Updated: 2019-09-23
Packaged: 2020-10-27 02:43:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20753027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ajremix/pseuds/ajremix
Summary: Flynn's return to Halure was brief but full of surprises.Fluri Week 2019: Miss You Monday





	Step a Little Closer to Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Damien Rice's Cannonball.

Flynn couldn't stop looking up at the tree, unreal in its sudden vibrancy with its barrier shimmering in the sky as it should. He'd only been gone a few days and yet, somehow, Halure's tree was as alive as it had ever been. Flynn had sent his small contingent of soldiers around to gather information while he, himself, went to speak with the mayor.

"Oh, yes," the man told him with a bright smile, "two young men and a young woman saved the tree! It was quite a miracle, to be certain!" He paused for a moment, a memory coming back to him. "They were looking for you, actually."

"Were they? Do you remember what they look like?"

"The boy was quite young, carried around a bag almost as large as him," the mayor chuckled a bit. "The man had long dark hair and the woman's hair was just as pink as our tree is now."

The woman had to to be Estellise- Flynn had never seen anyone else with pink hair -and the boy he was a total loss with. The only person he could think of that might fit the man's description was Yuri but... Flynn's heart thumped a bit despite dismissing the idea. What reason would Yuri have for leaving the Lower Quarter? No, he should be focusing on why _Estellise_ is apparently out with only two companions. Given Ioder's abduction and the sudden presence of guild assassins, that was worrying.

"Have they gone somewhere?" Flynn asked.

"I believe they mentioned Aspio."

The opposite direction he needed to go. Flynn hid his frown and thanked the mayor for his time. Exiting the house, Sodia and Witcher were waiting for him.

"Sir," Sodia said, "a new wanted poster has just arrived." She handed over the rolled up paper she held and added dryly, "It's another Soma masterpiece."

Duly warned, Flynn wasn't surprised by the childish drawing. Coupled with the name, however...

"_Pffffft- hahahaha_!"

"Sir?" Sodia asked, utterly flabbergasted while Witcher just looked like Flynn had gone crazy.

"My apologies," his words hitched as he wiped a threatening tear from his eye. "I was caught off guard."

Sodia's expression hardened somewhat. "Did you not read the list of charges?"

That sobered Flynn quickly. Yuri being a troublemaker was no surprise, even if Flynn hadn't had a lifetime of firsthand experience, so most of the charges weren't surprising, nor were they worth putting a bounty out on. But the ones that were put a worried crease on his brow. The jailbreak was shocking- Yuri hadn't ever tried escaping before, preferring to sit his sentences while verbally harassing whatever poor knight was on guard duty. Theft from a noble wasn't something Flynn thought was beyond Yuri's willingness and the abduction of a noble... so then it really must be Yuri traveling with Estellise.

On the one hand, if Estellise found Yuri, she must have been in trouble and sought him out as Flynn suggested to her. On the other, what the hell was Yuri thinking, putting her in so much danger by leaving the capitol?

He frowned, paper crumpling slightly in his hand. Flynn only had a limited time before risking losing Ioder's trail, he couldn't afford to wait however long for Yuri and Estellise to return. But they may not be aware of all the dangers lurking around. And underneath all that...

Beneath his armor, Flynn's heart thumped a little harder. Yuri was out there. Maybe this whatever he'd gotten himself into would get Yuri out of his slump. The thought of seeing Yuri again, somewhere out in the world made Flynn's breath catch.

He looked up at Sodia, expression carefully schooled. "Please escort Witcher to the tree so he may perform his tests."

She looked somewhat uncertain but obeyed with a crisp, "Yessir."

Once they'd left, Flynn went to where their gear had been staged and pulled a graphite pencil from his bag, writing a short message on the wanted poster and folding it up. He'd be sure to give it to the mayor before they left. Flynn looked off into the distance where Aspio lay somewhere beyond, his blood singing in anticipation and excitement. "You've kept me waiting long enough, Yuri," he whispered to himself. "Hurry up and catch me."


End file.
